Consumers have recently become concerned about the manner in which online advertisers share data about users. One current way in which online advertisers can share user data is through cookie matching. A cookie is a piece of text generated and stored by a Web browser on behalf of a Web server. Each time the browser makes an HTTP request from the server, the cookie is sent back to the server. In this manner it becomes possible for a Web server to present customized pages to a given Web browser.
Cookie matching occurs when Web server (e.g., a merchant Web site) has the ability to read a cookie previously placed by another Web server (e.g., an online advertiser). For example, assume a fictitious Web site Electronics.com (which, for the purposes of this specification, may represent an online advertiser that promotes electronic goods) has an affiliate relationship with fictitious Web site DigitalCamera.com (which, for the purposes of this specification, may represent a merchant Web site that deals in digital cameras). DigitalCamera.com maintains a revolving product image on the Electronics.com homepage. When a given Electronics.com user clicks on the DigitalCamera.com product image, the associated Electronics.com cookie id could be passed to DigitalCamera.com. This would enable DigitalCamera.com to credit Electronics.com for the customer referral without Electronics.com needing to know the personally identifiable information (“PII”) of the customer that it ‘passed through’ to DigitalCamera.com.
At this point, DigitalCamera.com has identifiers for both its own proprietary cookie and Electronics.com's cookie. If, in a separate database transfer, Electronics.com sends DigitalCamera.com its online information about the user (e.g., that the user is actively interested in TVs and VCRs), referenced only by Electronics.com's cookie id (and not by PII about the user, such as name and address), DigitalCamera.com is then able to match the identifiers and build an information profile on that user. However, if the Web sites cannot be trusted, it would be possible to send the PII from DigitalCamera.com back to Electronics.com, and make the previously anonymous web activity personally identifiable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that would allow, for example, an online advertiser to access anonymous user information in order to provide marketing services to the user (e.g., targeted banner advertising on Web sites), but would not allow the advertiser to triangulate the user's PII with other information sources in an attempt to personally identify the user.